Hitorijime
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Por um único momento quero o seu coração somente para mim. [NC17]


**Resumo: **_Momentos apaixonantes e sensuais do nosso casal favorito. Além de se passar no auge da 2 GM na China. Quase em nenhuma ligação com fatos Históricos. Só pelo o simples fato de Shoran ser um belo oficial. (U.u...) Ah, e Sakura não é japonesa!XD_

**Betas: **_Bella Lamounier e Kyhara Tao_

**Hitorijime**

**Tudo Para Mim**

**9 Setembro de 1943...China-Beijing**

_Sakura sentia os lábios dele sobre a sua pele, passeando pelo o colo, beijando os seus seios. Era o turbilhão de sentimentos malucos e sobrenaturais que causavam curto-circuito quando o lábio carnudo e experiente de Li passeavam pelo o seu colo. _

_Inesperadamente, afastou a cabeça dele do pescoço longo e elegante, fixando profundamente seus olhos esmeraldinos nos dele mostrando o quando queria mais._

_Muito mais... _

_-Quero você... -falou ela expondo ao olhar ardente dele. -Sinta com os dedos... -sussurrou, pegando a mão calejada dele e levando até os lábios. -... me beije, Shoran. _

_Arqueou as costas oferecendo o seu corpo ao homem que era o único a tinha permissão de possuí-la._

_Louco de desejo, Shoran beijou-a profundamente, invadindo os pequenos lábios com a língua, querendo sugá-la para dentro de si, ao mesmo tempo em que sua mão subia pelas as pernas dela pedindo passagem para ir de encontro ao ponto mais sensível do corpo da Amada. _

_-Você me deixa louco, menina...-sussurrou enquanto mordiscava o lábio inferior.-Sou maluco por você.-Shoran fechou os lábios sobre um dos mamilos. _

_Ficou contente ao escutar os gemidos de prazer de uma mulher que usava a linguagem corporal para pedir o fim daquela tortura deliciosa. Contudo não se satisfaria enquanto não ouvisse gritar o seu nome. _

_-Shoran, por favor..._

_-Por favor?_

_-Sim..._

_-Não ainda querida. -falou maliciosamente, sugando longamente, mordiscando de leve, provocando e estimulando aquela que seria sua para sempre. _

_Sakura era tudo o que queria numa mulher, quente e sensual, sabia satisfazê-lo. Com ela não era um garoto desajeito vestindo um uniforme... Fora com ela que descobrira o que o desejo e o amor andavam juntos. Sakura sabia dos seus segredos mais estranhos e dos seus medos mais profundos. Era a dona do seu corpo e da sua alma. _

_Ali sob seu corpo ela deixava de ser a menina tímida e virava a sua mulher. Embora as palavras fossem vagas, ambos sabiam que sempre teriam um ao outro. Nem mesmo uma guerra poderia separá-los. _

_-Me possua, Sho..._

_A curta frase foi o bastante para fazê-lo rende o coração e alma. _

_-Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer, Saki?_

_-Claro...-sussurrou com a respiração acelerada. _

_Shoran abriu-lhe mais as pernas com as mãos. Aos poucos, os corpos foram se encaixando em perfeita harmonia. Não havia palavras para descrever aquele momento sublime, a não ser os movimentos lentos e cadenciados de Shoran, que logo se transformaram ganhando força e velocidade. _

_-Sim, sim...Assim, Shoran.-ela suplicava ao pé do ouvido.-Por favor..._

_Sentindo que ela iria gozar, Shoran acelerou os movimentos. Até que, por fim, acabou... Deixando ambos saciados. _

_-Você é tudo para mim... -sussurrou ele, puxando-a para si. _

_TTTTTTT_

Sakura acordou com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Aquela fora a primeira noite de uma vida inteira juntos. A paixão fora tão latente, que deixara marcas no seu corpo, pensou acariciando o pescoço com uma visível mancha roxa.

Estava eufórica, nunca imaginara que poderia sentir tanto prazer com simples toques em determinados pontos de seu corpo. Shoran era um maestro perfeito, tocava com perfeição a sinfonia de seu corpo. Se não fosse pelo leve desconforto que sentira na hora, poderia afirmar que o ato de amor fora impecável.

Se sua mãe pudesse olhá-la agora certamente falaria vários impropérios feios, bateria, em fim faria um drama, pois a honradez de uma moça estava ligada à preservação de sua virgindade. Porém, não sentia vergonha do que fizera... A vida naquele tempo de guerra era baseada na incerteza, e nada, nem mesmo Deus poderia prever o dia de amanhã. E não podia perder o seu tempo com convencionalismos bobos, sendo que seu amor poderia partir a qualquer momento e nunca mais voltar...

Ele agora dormia a seu lado tranquilamente, saciado após a intensa noite de prazer. Tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios, estava nu e podia ver toda a beleza dele...Os músculos bem definidos, as mãos calejadas, os mamilos escuros e os cabelos desalinhados.

Depositando um leve beijo no rosto dele, Sakura levantou-se da cama e se dirigiu ao banheiro, onde encheu a banheira de água e entrou. Relaxou os músculos doloridos das coxas e se pôs a cantarolar uma música americana. Era uma canção vulgar. Shoran havia lhe contado que ela narrava o amor de um marujo apaixonado por uma prostituta. Lembrava-se que no momento ficara ruborizada e até mesmo ofendida... Como era tola naquela época. Agora estava ela ali, uma menina aos 18 anos, cantando a música com um inglês ordinário como uma cortesã.

Os minutos se passaram, até que se levantou e colocou o velho roupão de banho. Reclamando do frio, olhou-se no espelho e se contentou com o que viu. Os seus olhos já apresentavam um brilho maduro...Um brilho de mulher.

Não se arrependera de nada, mesmo sabendo que aquela loucura poderia ter gerado um fruto. Realmente não ligava. Ter um filho de Shoran era uma benção e não um pecado.

Levando as mãos na barriga, sorriu. Quando Shoran partisse para lutar contras os japoneses, teria pelos menos uma parte dele crescendo em seu útero.

Andando até o quarto, viu que ele ainda dormia serenamente. Travessa, deixou o roupão cair lentamente e pulou de volta na cama. Só que desta vez o tinha subestimado.

-A minha pequena já acordou?-sussurrou ele, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Sim, até já tomei o meu banho naquela vergonhosa banheira.

-Hahahaha, pensei que tinha vergonha dela.

-Que nada!-falou, beijando o pescoço dele.-Depois de ontem o meu único desejo e saboreá-la junto com você.

Hipnotizado, Shoran beijou os seus lábios com volúpia.

-No momento, anjo, a única coisa que penso é possuí-la novamente, mas receio machucá-la mais do que ontem.

-Nada me daria mais prazer do que ser possuída por você outra vez. -falou olhando naqueles olhos castanhos. -Me ame, seu bobo.

-Eu sempre vou te amar...Sakura!-sussurrou ele, beijando-a novamente. -Para sempre...

_Sakura sempre seria tudo para ele..._

**Fim!**


End file.
